Hawk's Children
by Terri Jones
Summary: AU to what'll happen in a later chapter of Growing Up. Nightingale and Sparrow have to live with their uncle, after their father is wrongly put in prison. (Will run along the episodes, with side stories for the duo.) - TJ
1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Mickey Jones-Barton aka Nightingale glared at her twin brother from across the room. He glared back at her in response, before smiles split the twin's lips. They smirked, launching at each other, while Hawkeye shook his head. Nightingale and Shadow Master, or Sparrow, snorted as he wrestled with his twin.

"Both of you, stop. We've got a mission." Hawkeye ordered the twins. The two looked at him with widened eyes. He shook his head at the duo. Nightingale pulled her hood over her face.

"Coming dad!" Nightingale smirked, her black hood covered her brown hair.

"Goofball." Hawkeye shook his head, wrapping his arm around both of the two children.

"Dad, dad, are we going to meet up with Aunt Natasha?"

"Yep." Hawkeye answered the two ten year olds. Sparrow grabbed his bow, while Nightingale did the same. She had her bo-staff at her waist, and three daggers there, along with about fifty hidden throughout her uniform.

"Gale and I want to stay with mom." Sparrow told their father. "Is she flying the jet?"

"Yes, she is." Bobbi entered, kissing her husband's cheek before leaning in and kissing her children's foreheads.

"Mom!" Nightingale whined.

"Sorry, Gale." Bobbi smiled down at her two children. "And you two need more field work. Bruce and Selina agreed. If you want to ever work with the team, you two need to do more field work."

"Yes mom." The two children sighed and tensed. Bobbi raised her eyebrows. "Sorry." Their griffins, Ashe, Juniper and Avalon, purred, rubbing their heads against their riders legs.

The twins sat in a near sleeplike state, as their father and Aunt stared at them.

"Tasha..." he whispered, he knew what was going to happen later. "Promise me, you'll keep them safe." He whispered.

"I promise. And I'm sorry. So, so sorry." She put her hand on the brown hair of Sparrow, with its auburn highlights. She woke the two of them up.

"Hu-?" Nightingale opened her mouth widely, to yawn sleepily.

"General Ross, withdraw your men now." Black Widow turned to the radio system.

_"THIS IS A SECURE CHANNEL!" _Ross screamed over the system. Nightingale and Sparrow put their hands over their ears. _"WHO IS THIS?!"_

"Your superior, _tovarich_." Black Widow used a Russian accent. "Now back off!" the twins removed their hands from their ears, looking at their adopted aunt.

"Time to Target: two minutes." Bobbi shouted back. Sparrow nodded to his mother, standing up and pulling his twin up with him. She scowled at him.

"Shade."

"Ice." He countered. They had their bows in their hands in seconds.

Upon seeing the hulk for the first time, Nightingale and Sparrow gaped. They released two explosive arrows, while their father released the arrow for them to slide down on. The twins were on their griffins backs.

"Tick, tick, boom."

As the arrows went off, Nightingale smirked. Ice covered her arms, before a shield formed in front of her. The Hulk smashed down on top of it, and she was glad she could move.

"You should run now." He growled. "'Cause you just made me angry!"

"Yeah... Shade, we're in trouble, aren't we?" she asked, another shield of ice came up.

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm standing, you look more beat up than angry." Hawkeye glanced at his children, before firing an explosive arrow. Black Widow ran at him, flipping over him and shooting at the Hulk's back. He roared, and the twins smirked.

"Shall we, Shade?" Nightingale asked, glancing at her twin. _'You first, while I do some distractions. It's fun to annoy people.' _Nightingale ordered her twin.

"We shall, Ice." Sparrow answered his twin. He pulled an arrow back, aiming it for the front of the Hulk. _'Don't do anything you or Tyler can't heal.' _

_'I promise.' _Nightingale promised, bowing her head. Her twin sighed, bowing his as well.

The Hulk knocked Nightingale to the side, and she stood up swiftly after, and fired arrows. She was pretending she wasn't hurting, but the glare Sparrow was giving her told her he didn't believe her. Hawkeye and Sparrow shot repeatedly at the Hulk while Nightingale started to heal herself.

_'Mick...' _Sparrow called. _'Need a bright blast of light. Preferably something from someone who has more control.' _

"I know, I know." Nightingale answered, a blast of light shot out before exploding.

_"I TOLD FURY TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" _Ross screamed over the radio, causing the twins to cringe in pain. _"I'VE BEEN CHASING THE HULK SINCE DAY ONE!"_

"Am I allowed to answer?" Nightingale asked. "'Cause, I've got a very, very..."

"Sarcastic answer," Sparrow continued for his sister. "Hey, Gale, how much healing ability do you have left?" he turned to his twin.

"Pretty much none. If it is, it's for small bruises." Nightingale answered. "Torture is going to kill me."

"Ignoring them." Black Widow muttered. "The chase is over, General." She put her hand to her ear. "Sit back and let us do your job for you."

Nightingale did a back flip, landing on her brother's shoulders. She heard something, and whipped around. She screeched, before falling backwards off of her brother's back as sound waves circled through the air. Sparrow turned as the missile started up.

"No. Ross, you are ordered to stand down!" Black Widow shouted, looking at her adopted niece and nephew. "There are children, _CHILDREN_, present!" she screamed. "Do you hear me? STAND DOWN!" she looked as Sparrow pulled a shield up around all of them.

It wasn't going to work.

"Dad!" Sparrow shouted as the screech stopped. The twins both whipped around, looking at their adopted father, who's head was stuck in the Hulk's hands. Helping his twin up, Sparrow had a hand on his bow seconds later.

"We're going to die." Nightingale groaned pessimistically. Her twin glared at her. The Hulk shot in front of her towards the missile. As she fell backwards from the shock, Sparrow duplicated himself and caught himself, and his twin.

Behind them, the large rock shattered. The twins both raised their hands, while she started muttering, he closed his eyes and started to use his powers.

_"Letta!" _Nightingale started to get louder and louder as she repeated it.

"Morse! Get out of there, NOW!" Hawkeye screamed. The plane was hit.

"No!" the twins screamed in unison. Shadows and ice incased the duo's hands. They knew they couldn't do it in time, though. They closed their eyes, and tears streamed from underneath their masks.

When they heard no crash, their eyes opened. The Hulk had caught the ship. The two kids ran towards the ship as the Hulk placed it done.

"Mom!" the two shouted in unison, as a portal opened and the duo entered the plane.

When the duo exited with the men and their mother, they had duplicated themselves so as to carry them all.

"Dad!" Nightingale shouted, her mother was wounded. "Ashe, find Torture." Almost everyone was wounded, and Torture was needed.

_'Yes, Meleya.' _The griffin nodded her head, before vanishing. When she returned, a blonde and griffin were at the griffin's side.

"What the heck, Meleya?" the blonde demanded, grabbing her ear. He pulled her behind him as he started to heal those around him. "You need to learn to control your abilities, because, quite frankly, Meleya, if you don't, you and I are not going to be able to work together."

"DAD! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Continue, she needs someone cooling down her ego." Hawkeye ordered.

**THE CUBE**

_"SHIELD Special Agent, Barton, Clint. Codename: Hawkeye. SHIELD Training Agent, Jones-Barton, Matthew. Codename: Sparrow. SHIELD Training Agent, Jones-Barton, Michelle. Codename: Nightingale." _Their eyes were scanned.

Nightingale stood next to the blonde, who was glaring at her. He noticed her eyelids drooping.

"Come on. Stay awake for a while, Meyela." The girl nodded, but yawned anyways. Hawkeye lifted her up onto his back. He walked down the hallway as his youngest fell asleep on his back.

"You shouldn't have done that, dad." Sparrow said, silently. Nightingale released a long breath.

"Not asleep." She muttered. "Not sleeping." She repeated, opening her eyes. The two boys stared at the ten year old girl. "What? I'm tired, but I'm not going to go to sleep in here." Torture shook his head.

"Then walk. I don't trust you completely." Torture ordered his friend.

"Whatever, brain boy." She said, sliding off of her father's back. She yawned largely. She started to hum 'So Help Me God' by 'Fireflight', which meant she was humming to annoy Torture. Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

The group entered Doctor Banner's cell, as a man exited. He stared at them, more specifically, the trio of ten year olds.

"Hello." Nightingale's face turned emotionless, as did Sparrow's, while Torture shrugged. The man nodded. As soon as he was out the trio of ten year olds waved their hands. A green-blue-black mist appeared, before vanishing.

"Alright." Sparrow said, nodding. "Dad, ask what you want too, the sound barrier, and the allusion barrier too, are up."

"I helped." Torture complained. The two brunettes turned to glare at him.

"Idiot."

"Doofus."

"Brain Boy."

"Alagasian."

"Jerk."

"Wolfie."

"How is that an insult?" Nightingale demanded, before sighing. "Whatever." She snorted.

"Emotions, Michelle."

"Yes, dad." Nightingale sighed. "Sorry."

"You said 'Wait until I'm twelve, dad. Then I'll show my emotions.'" Sparrow teased his twin.

"Everyone here is somewhat trustworthy," Nightingale argued. Hawkeye was watching Doctor Banner.

"Let me guess. You thought I'd be bigger?" Doctor Banner quessed, as Nightingale snorted.

"Funny." Hawkeye deadpanned. "The Hulk, he's a monster, right?" Hawkeye noticed his daughter arguing telepathically with Torture and Sparrow. He motioned for the trio to cut it out. "I mean, that's what they told us. That's what everyone thinks." He continued.

"UGH!" Nightingale launched at Torture, before pinning him to the ground and wrestling. Hawkeye shook his head, and looked at Sparrow.

"Military and SHIELD have been chasing him for years." Hawkeye continued, while still glaring at the trio.

"I'll deal with it, dad." Sparrow nodded.

"He's caused untold destruction. He's a monster." Hawkeye cringed slightly. His children both could turn into monster like beings, which they called 'were-wolflings', where they would turn into giant, blood thirsty beasts.

"What do you think?" Doctor Banner asked. "And... who are they?" he glanced at the trio, who had started to wrestle playfully.

"Why did the Hulk save that ship?" Hawkeye asked, without even answering. "He could've just escaped."

"Pft." Nightingale snorted, before a hand was at her neck and Torture was attacked to the side.

"As I was saying, _Michelle, _he could've got away. I saw it." Nightingale snorted. "He had a way out, but he saved my crew, my wife, and my children's mother instead."

"Why did you save our mom?" Sparrow sat up, as did Nightingale.

"'S a good question."

"You're SHIELD agents, right?"

"In training," Nightingale argued.

"_MICHELLE," _Hawkeye growled, his daughter sighed, shrugging. "But yeah, so?"

"Maybe the question you should be asking is what SHIELD and the Hulkbusters want the Hulk for."

"That is a good question." Sparrow commented, leaning against his twin.

"What is it with you two?" Hawkeye whipped around as Torture asked it. Nightingale shrugged as Hawkeye gave threatening glares at the trio.

"Open your eyes." Doctor Banner growled. "Look around this place. Your children don't even like it here!"

"Understatement." Nightingale put in, and Torture tackled her as they ran into a dark shield.

"Look at the monsters here." Doctor Banner continued, ignoring the trio. "Do you really think the Cube is a jail?" Nightingale raised her hand from the background, but she was kicked in the chest. "And now they have samples of my blood," he sighed, "the Hulk's blood. You think they want to cure me? They don't."

"Um, sir?" Nightingale asked, raising her hand. "Why then? Why are they..." she trailed off.

"They want to make more of me." Doctor Banner answered the ten year old.

"Dude..." Nightingale whispered. Hawkeye turned around, pulling his twins up. Torture stood up, and the allusion stopped. Nightingale sent a look back at Doctor Banner. She opened a portal, and the three ten year olds vanished, off to their separate homes.

...

Mickey awoke to someone shoving her off her bed. She stared upwards at her mother, who brushed hair out of her eyes. Mickey choked.

"He's gone, isn't he?" she whispered. Bobbi nodded, as Mattie slid into the spot besides his sister on the bed. Their mother ran through their hair, sobs wrenched through their bodies, their father had been captured. He was officially 'a traitor'.

"I'm sorry." Natasha whispered from the doorway. The blonde at her side nodded, staring at his best friends.

"It had to happen, Aunt Nat." Mickey whispered. The blonde was on the bed seconds later, pulling the other two off and towards the living room.

Cinderella played, and a newcomer, Jason, shook his head. Everyone knew how Nightingale came to be, if you knew her.

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

It was the first Disney movie she had ever seen. And so, it became Nightingale.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey pulled her bag onto her shoulders. She and Mattie had to leave the apartment, and move in with their legal guardian, because Bobbi had to go to work overseas for a while.

So, henceforth, the twins would be living with their Uncle, Anthony Edward Stark.

"I can take that, Mickey." Tyler, or Torture, said. She gave him a pointed glare, as she grabbed a golden mask off of the table, which had a diamond between the eyes. She also grabbed a headband with two black fuzzy cat ears attached to it, and some fingerless gloves.

"You alright, Miss Jones?" she groaned, turning to glare at Agent Hill.

"I'm alright." The ten year old girl answered. "I'm going to find Mattie." She slid out, and Tyler glared at the agent.

"She doesn't like you for a reason." He ground out. "And she'd prefer if you called her Jones-Barton, not just Jones."

"Her father is a traitor..."

"SHE doesn't CARE!" Tyler snapped. The dark brown griffin, sleeping in his lap, awoke and hissed at the agent. "He doesn't like you either."

"TYLER!" Mickey shouted from somewhere else in the apartment. "IF YOU WANT TO HELP, GET IN HERE!" she screamed.

"COMING, MEYELA!" Tyler shouted back to her. The screaming was loud, and annoying in his opinion, but he took off towards her anyways.

"Will I ever understand them?" Agent Hill asked the four griffins laying on the floor, and all .

_'Wolfling's have mates, and the mates, while usually the same person, they are also sometimes not. Mickey is Tyler's mate, while he is not hers.' _A Scottish sounding accent came from one of the four griffin's.

"So then... where?" It was a new voice. A girl with blonde hair was on the bed that Tyler had vacated shortly before. "Anyways, names Sicilia, and I'm here to get my baby brother."

_'He's arguing with Meyela.' _A deep, male voice rumbled throughout the room. _'Are you going to wait, Ciliece?' _

"Yes Talon. Oh, and Ashlynn, please don't do anything stupid. I know you're thinking it."

_'Yes, Ciliece.' _The Scottish accented griffin answered. The blonde girl, Sicily, snorted.

"Okay, how do you know who they are? They're all the same color." Agent Hill demanded.

"Simple. If you look at them carefully," the blonde pointed to the cats, "one of them is missing a left hind leg, she's Ashlynn, or Ashe," the cat nodded. "She's Mickey's original griffin." She explained. "The other cat with a leg missing," the other griffin lifted her head, "is Juniper, or June, Mickey's new griffin."

"And then the other two are..."

"Talon and Avalon. Talon's the boy, and Avalon's the girl." Sicily answered. The two griffins started to move around.

Tony opened the door, helping his niece and nephew, bringing their stuff in. The griffin's brought the bigger stuff into the room, while the smaller stuff was brought in by the humans.

"Everyone, split up and put stuff in your rooms." Tony ordered, as Tyler and Sicily entered as well.

"Yes sir!" Sicily answered cheerfully. Her griffin, which was pure white, flew in overhead.

_'Ciliece.' _The griffin smiled down at the rider, before heading to Sicily's room.

Tyler and Sicily were also moving into the mansion, the two of them were orphans after all.

"I'M GONNA BE IN THE KITCHEN." Mickey's voice rang through the manor. A minute later, Tyler shouted he'd join her, followed by Matt shouting it, and lastly Sicily shouting she'd be there soon.

Mickey swiftly mixed the cookie batter. Each of them were making different kinds of cookies. Mickey was making gingersnaps, Matt was making sugar cookies, Tyler was making chocolate chip, and his sister was making lemon cookies.

"I can_not_ believe this." Tyler complained, his voice high pitched, mocking someone.

"No!" Mickey answered, also mocking something. The two were mocking someone they ran into in Nightingale and Torture's uniform.

"I mean, seriously, who would let a toddler save the world?" Matt cut in, his voice squeaky. Sicily was listening to their mocking.

"I know, right?" Tyler was even more high pitched than before. The trio started to laugh hysterically, as Mickey said the next thing.

"So, I said 'Yes way,' and then she said 'No way.'" They continued to mock whoever it was. Shaking her head, Sicily grabbed the cookie sheets telekinetically and put them in the ovens, setting them for the right temperature and time.

"Alrighty then." Sicily started to speak, "last one to the game room is a rotten egg!"

Tony opened the door, to check in on the three kids and one teen, and saw the four sound asleep on the couch in front of the television. The credits for some movie rolled down the screen. He turned it off, pulling a blanket over the four. He turned off the light, and walked off, down the hallway to his and his wife's room.

Morning came, and after a loud screaming session, of Mickey and Tyler arguing with each other, Sicily trudged down the stairs to see pancakes, waffles, eggs and sausage on the table, along with milk, orange juice, and nothing with nuts or chocolate (with Mickey being allergic to chocolate and Matt being allergic to nuts).

"Well, this meal looks fit for a king." Sicily muttered, plopping down in one of the seats. Pepper raised an eyebrow, and she straightened up. "Sorry, Mrs. Stark."

"You can call me Aunt Pepper, like Mattie and Mickey." Pepper answered her. "And your little brother." The seventeen year old whipped to look at her brother.

"You what?" she growled, baring her teeth at her baby brother. He shrugged, rolling his eyes at her. She groaned. "I'm sorry, Mrs.- _Aunt_ Pepper, but he has no manners in him."

"HEY!" Tyler cried in shock and anger.

Across the street, a black-red portal opened. A girl with blood red hair exited. She stared across the street, at the manor. She looked down at her fingerless gloves with bones on them. She pulled her dark red hoodie up, over her hair, but not before her eyes, which were red as well, were seen. She looked up at the camera above her, and gave the peace sign, before she vanished in a cloud of red and black mist.

...

_In the year 2016, in an alternate universe_

The girl with blood red hair shook her head.

"So, there's a universe that _it_ won't happen, but I have to stop _it." _The girl demanded, her red eyes glaring into eyes equally red.

"Death, you must stop _it_, or _it_ will be the end of all you know." The man with the equally red eyes answered the girl, who he had just called Death.

"Fine." Death growled in answer. "But if so much as a hair on any of their heads are damaged, I will kill whoever hurts them, **** the consequences." Death hissed the last word out.

"Go, my dear, but you will be there from the beginning, just weeks after..."

"DO I look like I care?" she stopped halfway to the large red and black portal.

"No, but... be safe, Death. I doubt that Pain would be happy with you, if you died."

"Hah." She forced the laugh free from her throat. "You know I don't love him, and we're not dating, right?"

"I know all and see all."

"That's not creepy at all." The girl snarled. "But I know. I'm keeping the one I love alive. That's my job. And if I die and Pain get's ticked at me, than **** you along with the consequences."

"You have a very foul mouth, Death."

"Clockwork, I don't care. Bye." She stepped into the portal, vanishing off into the past. Off to save the boy she loved. Off... to do what she could in an alternate world, to stop the one outside her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Death touched down on a beach, after she had left New York, before she became invisible. She needed to look for the man who'd probably end up hurting herself.

"Ack." She muttered, noticing that she had just stepped on something sharp and painful. It had gone through her shoes. She snarled, pulling a pair of boots on, healing herself. She inhaled, breathing in deeply.

"Are you alright?" she whipped around, before relaxing the guns that had appeared in her hands. She put them inside her belt.

"Fine. Hank, I've been looking for you everywhere." He stared at her, tilting his head to her side. "Oh. Right. I'm from the future. You're from the present." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm Death. Or, I guess, Ebrithil abr Dauth." She explained.

"Okay then..." he mumbled, staring at the girl. "Um... Death, why are you here?" he asked, staring at her. "You said you've been looking for me everywhere."

"Because." She smirked, before shaking it off. _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD, BELLATRIX!' _she screamed mentally. "Anyways, I'm a protection for you right now."

"Why would I need protection?"

"Just because alright?" she snapped, she inhaled. "Because there are a few things, they might end with my alternate self dying." She closed her eyes, and slowly started to count to ten in her head.

"And..." she knew that voice. She turned, to see a black haired boy, standing behind Hank.

"When did you get here, Pain?"

"Clockwork sent me here, to stop you from going insane." He tapped her head. He turned back to Hank. "I'm Death's best friend, Pain." He glanced at Death. "And how is your mental guest?" she glared.

"Bellatrix is fine, but she wants me to murder someone. It would apparently make her happier than she is. **** psycho." She growled the last bit out.

"And that was the nicest she gets." Pain wrapped an around the redhead's shoulder.

"You'd be like me if you went through everything I have, you **** *******."

"I understand." Pain wrapped his arm around Death, and gave her a kiss. She shoved him away from her.

"Idiot."

"Beautiful." The black haired teen answered, giving her another kiss.

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T IMMORTAL so I COULD BLOODY KILL YOU!" she screamed in rage. Hank watched as well as a blonde and brunette up in the trees. But they weren't important. No, the redhead was, at the time.

The two teens had stopped their argument. The blonde and brunette had appeared, talked to them, before vanishing. The boy was called Pymmie, and the girl was called Val.

But to the point, the two teens weren't talking to each other anyways, they were locked away in their tents.

**_Aw, come on. Can't we kill someone? Please?_**

Death opened her eyes, glaring at someone only she could see. For a moment, her blood red eyes turned hazel brown.

**_Well Deathy?_**

The eyes turned back to red. She shook her head, as the other person came into being. Frizzy, messy hair, insane look on her face. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What do you want, Bellatrix, other than me living up to my name?" she finally asked, looking around the large tent.

**_Well, if we're not gonna murder someone..._**

"Which we aren't."

**_Then why don't we go pester Pain. He looks sooooo cute when he's irate._**

"I get some of your insanity, and you get some of my sanity." Death pinched her nose. "I shouldn't have accepted the immortality until I was seventeen." Death muttered, before she noticed something. "HE IS NOT!"

"WHATEVER I'M NOT, STOP YELLING AT BELLATRIX ABOUT IT!" Pain screamed from his tent.

**_Aww, go on. Apologize to the boy who loves you._**

"Is it bad that I wish I could strangle you?"

**_So you DO want to kill someone._**

"You."

"Hey, Death..." Pain opened the door to the redheaded girl's tent. She glanced at him. "You're broadcasting." He said, sitting down next to her.

"You are a pain." She griped. He snorted, and opened his mouth. He was about to say something. "Don't."

"Aw." He complained. The frizzy haired woman nodded, shoving the younger woman.

"Stop it, Bellatrix!" Death whipped around, facing the frizzy haired woman. "Just because you're less crazy now, just because I actually think I might think of you as a friend, DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT SUPPRESS YOU!"

"Quick Temper, check."

**_You like him, you like him, you like him._**

"Shut up!"

"Talking into space, glaring at someone no one else sees, though I do know she's there, check." Pain ticked off another thing on his fingers. She glared.

"I preferred it when she was insane." Death glared at the frizzy haired woman, who shrugged in reply.

_2014 Alternate World (which is Death's World)_

Pain extended his hand to the newly immortal, and redheaded, Death. She stared up at her friend, who was newly immortal, and brunette.

"Funny how it goes, huh?" she asked, running a hand through the fluffy locks.

"Yeah." He answered, though she could hear the disagreement. "C'mon, we've got a war we've put ourselves in. We should go now, rather than later."

"Alright."

_Months earlier (just because I'm trying to let you understand Death and Pain a little more)_

Tears rolled down like razor blades, her skin was pale and tear stained. The boy standing next to her put his hand into hers. She leaned against him, the tears were for the boy being put into the ground. He stroked her hair, knowing that it was only a matter of time.

_Present Time, NYC_

Mickey swung over her friends, and sat perched, watching them with a calculating eye. They didn't know she was there. And, if they did, then they would've tackled her by then.

_'Good. They don't suspect a thing.' _She thought, before she heard shouting from outside. She shrugged it off. It was nothing, she assumed. Matt looked up speculatively, before smirking.

"Mickey's it!" he shouted, and Mickey frowned. She hated playing hide 'n' seek, because she was always it when she was found.

On the opposite side of the street, Death stared at the house she'd been staring at two days before. She wasn't wearing what she'd been wearing before. She looked different, and felt different. She missed it.

"Goodnight." She whispered, inhaling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiana, the adopted daughter of T'Challa, yawned silently. She rubbed her cat ears, yawning again. She was eight years old, and she was exhausted, but her golden eyes were blinking back the moonlight. Her tail wrapped around herself.

"Kiana!" shouts echoed throughout the area, and she blinked as she jumped down over her balcony.

"Father!" she shouted in reply, looking for him. He caught her under her arms, pulling her up to him as he ran. The eight year old was startled but wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Kiana, you will need to put on your uniform." He murmured as they ran through the forest. She finally nodded, agreeing with her father.

"Yes, father." She answered him.

She slid on her gloves over her furry hands, and pulled her hood up over her braided hair, and her fur covered neck, and her ears. She pulled the boots on.

...

Mickey opened her eyes, she felt like something was saying something was going on, something horrid.

"Mattie?" she whispered. He was asleep on his bed, across from her. "Mattie, something's wrong."

"Just a dream, Mickey. Go to bed." She sighed. She hated it when he did that.

"Fine."

She sighed, her brown eyes looking at the roof.

_'I hope whatever it is...'_

"GO to bed." Mattie repeated, he could hear his sister thinking.

"Yes Mattie." She muttered under her breath, her brown-green eyes closing.

...

Kiana slid onto the ship behind her father, curling up next to her father for warmth.

"Father, what will happen?" she asked. Quietly, she sighed under her breath, her father was asleep. She curled closer to him, purring as the heat seeped into her.

**Now onto Breakout pt. 1**

_A man with green eyes, his face hidden by a hood, leaned in towards a little girl, hidden behind a blood red cloak, with black flames licking the bottom of it._

_"Hello! It is who I thought it was!" he said, his voice alight with jubilee._

_"Leave her be, Time." A woman with silver eyes said. She wore a silver cloak. "You're scaring her. And probably scarring her, too."_

_"Um..." she shuddered. The woman sighed. _

_"There is a prophecy, it concerns you, and your best friend." The man nodded. _

_"I've confirmed it. Have you heard of the Order of the Masters?" she shook her head, pushing backwards, until she hit something. The man in the purple uniform stood behind her. "Sorry kiddo." He said, picking her up and putting her back with the girl in silver. Sighing, the woman shook her head._

_"Miss, listen to me. You are, or will, be a part of the Order of the Masters on your fourteenth birthday, as will your best friend with blonde hair." The girl stopped. She had two best friends, a twin, and two younger siblings. But one of her best friends was blonde, pure blonde._

_"We want you to listen to the prophecy." The man stopped, looking at the woman. Her eyes turned entirely blue, even the whites, before they started to glow._

**_The Master of Death shall stand with Pain,_**

**_Together they shall defeat Fate, Powers and Strength._**

**_But yet, the shifter fell with the lions look,_**

**_The Master of Life's sisters life he almost took. _**

**_The Master of Pain attacked, taking place of her peril,_**

**_Fate took Pain's life, instead of the life of the girl._**

**_Yet one thing will keep them safe,_**

**_Their love for two others replace,_**

**_The Alien and the Wolf's love will return the two home._**

**_But in the end, what Death will do, must be done._**

_As the woman's eyes returned to silver, the little girl stared, her mouth opened in shock. One girl was mentioned. That must have meant her. _

_"But..." she stared at the man, who nodded. "This means me? And Tryen?" she stuttered all throughout._

_"I apologize." The woman said, her silvery eyes looked down at the girl. "My name is Prophecy. This is my counterpart, Time." _

_"I-"_

_"You are to not utter your real name as long as you are here. Tonight, after you leave, we are bringing your best friend here." She said. _

_"What am I called then?" the man and woman shared looks. _

_"You are to be called the Apprentice Death until you are fourteen years old. Then, you are to be named Master of Death."_

_"Alright." The girl murmured. "Um... Master Time?" she asked. The man smiled, nodding in agreement. "When you bring..." the woman mouthed 'pain', "Apprentice Pain here, would you bring me as well?" she asked._

_"No, but when we do bring the two of you here together, you will train together to control your abilities." _

...

Nightingale pulled her hood on, before climbing onto the back of the griffin with black fur. While the griffin's could change their colors, due to Torture's ability to change his appearance at will.

"Wait." Iron Man called to her. He pulled her hood down, and red streaks were there. "When did those get there?" she tugged on her hair.

"I don't know." She murmured, her eyebrows knitting. "Uncle Tony, what's happened?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know. But for now, sweetheart, I think you should stay here." He said. "It might continue. Sicilia, take care of Mickey will you?" Sicily nodded.

"Come on. Tyler's gonna have to stay here anyways. He woke up with dark brown streaks in his hair." Sicily sighed. The pureblood of the house of Grimm sighed. "Tony, I got no clue what to do for them." But she knew he would know she was lying. She knew what was going on, and she knew why it was happening.

"Well, Sparrow, it's just you and I today."

...

_"Talk to me, JARVIS." _Iron Man said as his nephew tugged on his mask a bit. It was covering his mouth, so he could have an oxygen flow going to his mouth. _"If you continue doing that, you're going to lose oxygen kiddo."_

"That doesn't sound any fun." He answered his uncle.

_'Then don't do it, Matt.' _Avalon ordered his rider. The ten year old boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Avalon." the brown haired boy was jealous. Iron Man could tell by the tone of his voice. Mickey got to stay home, with her best friend, no less, because of her hair changing colors.

_"Matt, kid, we don't know how, or why, her hair changed. JARVIS?"_

_"Indeed." _After a moment, Sparrow drew his attention away from his sister. _"Tracking signal located."_

"Gr_eat." _Sparrow drawled, his brown eyes staring down. He couldn't believe that he was so jealous, but he was trying to, but failing to, stop.

_"Location, the Gerlach Mountain Range, Slovakia." _JARVIS continued while Sparrow crossed his arms and growled under his breath. He was impatient as well as annoyed.

_"Switch to infrared." _Iron Man ordered the AI. Brown eyes turned to Iron Man, irately. _"Got 'em. Mattie, I need you to go in invisibly." _

"Yes sir." He was glad he was needed, at least.

Sparrow did a spiral as he landed on the roof of one of the tents. He made barely a thud, and was glad that he could do it well. He sighed.

_'Forgive me, Mick. I didn't mean to get jealous.' _He thought as he pulled sword out of his belt. He sighed, trying to not get ticked. He was impatient. He was irate. He was all around grouchy. He didn't know why. He tuned out the whole spiel about 'Weapons crushing armies' thing.

_"Well," _Iron Man said cheerfully, _"good thing I didn't bring an army then." _He didn't know where his nephew was, Sparrow could partially cool himself down enough to not be able to be seen on infrared. _"Wow. Quite a sale you've got going on here." _He said, still cheerful. _"A lot of neat stuff. Unfortunately, some of it has my name on it."_

_'Which means it's Mick's and mine, in the future of course.' _Sparrow growled mentally, Avalon snorted. The two shared a look of distaste as Sparrow sighed. He was ordered to go through their minds, find out where the AIM had gotten the weapons.

Being ten years old had its perks when it came to stealth. He shook his head, nothing. There were blocks. How they got the blocks, he didn't know, but...

_'I can sense you, Rebecca, James.' _Sparrow thought as he rammed against one of the mental walls.

_'Thanks.' _A girl, a year older with brown hair with two green streaks appeared at his side, and on the other side was a boy with blonde hair, both were wearing full-body uniforms, covering everything but their hair and eyes.

_'Sorry, our leader sent us.'_

_'How is my cuz?' _Sparrow asked as Beta and Blink lay down on their stomachs next to him, getting incased in shadow and helping him battle against the blocks.

Beta hissed suddenly, putting a hand against her ear.

_'Make Iron Ghost stop.' _Beta pleaded, before Blink wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, shuddering slightly.

_'Kate, you're hurting Beta. Stop, now.' _Sparrow ordered the girl three years older than him. She agreed after a moment.

_"-That was a really bad idea." _Iron Man's voice cut in.

"NO..." Iron Ghost said, sarcasm dripped from her tone. Her father glanced up at her, while her twin (sorta) sister, Silence, was beneath her. "It was a _horrid, _idiotic, idea."

_"Thank you, Kate."_

"You are welcome, dad."

As the fight was over, Beta, who it appeared to have been getting a headache from who knew what, was getting onto her nerves.

"Bye, guys. See you guys soon!" Sparrow shouted, smiling at them.

...

Death crossed her arms, hearing music she hadn't since she accepted immortality.

"You still moping?" Pain asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She nodded after a moment, waving at the radio. He switched it to Skillet, instead of Taylor Swift.

"You have to have got the strangest tastes." He muttered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She sighed, pinching her nose as she tried to not stare at him.

"T- Pain. What do I do?" she asked. "I can't... I can't handle this. Knowing he's alive. Knowing that, though I love him, he will never love me."

"You know, he will love you from this universe, this time line." She looked at him. "I know he will never love _you, _but I will always love you."

"Thanks." the answer was not what he wanted to hear.

...

Mickey stared at the red highlights, curious how she got them. Tyler sat across from her, he looked at her hair too. He didn't know why, or how, it was red.

"Sicily, I know you know what happened." Mickey turned on the girl with silvery-blonde hair.

"I have not the permission, nor the reasons, to tell you." She cringed, knowing that a fight was going to start among them soon

"What? Why?" Mickey shouted, anger raising.

"Because, Michelle Nicole Jones-Barton, I never got the permission to tell!"

"Whatever it is, _YOU SHOULD TELL!" _Tyler shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Pepper stared at the yelling ten year olds.

"Michelle, go to your room. You too, Tyler. Sicily, we need to talk."

...

Sparrow sighed as he flew behind his uncle. He wanted to be home. With his sister. With his dad. With his mom. With_out_ his uncle there. With_out_ Tyler. With_out_ anyone but his parents and siblings.

"Are we able to land, Tony?" Sparrow asked after a moment. "And can I stay to talk to dad?"

"Sure, kiddo." Iron Man answered him.

When they landed, Sparrow shot past his uncle, towards the cells.

"I'm here to visit Hawkeye!" he shouted as he passed some agents. They wouldn't stop him.

...

Death paced as Ant-man talked to Mad Thinker. She hated that guy, he gave her a bad feeling.

Pain watched the blood-redheaded girl. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking, and probably talking to Bellatrix.

_'Alright, I broke down most of the prophecy. Harry could have killed Voldemort in many different ways.'_

**_And yet, the old coot wants him to kill Voldemort by dying himself first._**

_'I really want to kill the old coot now.'_

Death looked up, finishing the conversation. She looked at Pain, raising an eyebrow.

"How much of your sanity did she get?" Pain asked her after a moment.

"About one fourth of it." Death answered after a second. "Maybe more. Maybe less." She shrugged, no cheer in her voice.

Agent Hill and Wasp were walking towards them.

"Director Fury's offer was very serious, Wasp." Death nodded as she tugged on her grey gloves with the flames going up them.

She nodded to Pain, his brown, almost charcoal eyes looked back into her red. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You think?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Hank... Ant-man is against it."

"And you?"

"I wanna help. I wanna do more."

The Black Widow was walking past as they were talking.

"SHIELD will let you do more." Agent Hill answered her.

Black Widow shoved between the two women.

"Who was that?"

"Classified." Death, Pain and Hill answered in unison.

"On second thought, SHIELD might be a little too dramatic for me. Everything's always so serious."

Death scoffed as the lights went off, and a faint, strange glow came from the two immortals.

"Great. We're glow-sticks." Death grumbled, black flames licked her hands. She looked to Pain, who had dark silver stars circling his hands. The two nodded. It was time.

...

Mickey sat on her bed, staring at the wall opposite. She was curious. Why hadn't Mattie checked in? Why had he not come into New York with Uncle Tony?

Matt was supposed to come right home. But no, he hadn't. And he wasn't coming. She didn't know if he was at least.

She was worried. Utterly, no doubt about it, worried. She was scared that her dad wouldn't return. He would be captured. That he would never be out of prison.

Sicily opened the door, looking at the younger girl. Mickey was staring up at the rooftop. She had appeared to lay down since she started worry.

"Sorry, kiddo. But I was told I wasn't allowed by my Master." She touched her forehead, cringing as a small silver star appeared above her left eye.

"Oh... when did you become apprenticed?" she asked. Sicily sat down on the bed with the younger girl, chuckling at the question.

"When I was your age." she leaned over, pressing a finger onto Mickey's forehead, above her left eye. A red half-moon appeared, before vanishing. "I found out, when I was your age, that my mum and dad would be dying soon. My little brother, who was three, became a part of the newest prophecy that was created by the Master of Prophecy." Mickey's eyes narrowed slightly. She was starting to remember.

"Master... Prophecy?" she stuttered. Her brown eyes had a slight green tint to them.

...

Sparrow awoke to his father standing over him, shooting at anyone who got within two feet of his son and Sparrow's griffin.

"You alright, kid?" Hawkeye asked, looking down at the brown eyed boy. When he nodded, Hawkeye smiled slightly. "Good." Before he looked up. "You, young man, need to go home."

**TJ: HEY! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mickey, Mattie, Tyler, Sicily, Kiana, Death, Pain, Prophecy, Time the Order of Masters and any other OC mentioned. Oh, and that Prophecy. It took me _AGES_ to get it done properly, to make it rhyme.**

**Okay, yes, this has a lot of OC's in it. But the reason for it, Death and Pain, they are actually someone else. Okay. **

**So, yeah. I love this fic. **

**When I get to five chapters in this, Black As Knight and Daughter Time, I will be switching to writing five chapters in Scar of the Speedsters, Cendrine Black and Growing Up. Then back to the next five chapters in this and BAK and DT. Alright then.**


End file.
